Normally a conveyor for conveying relatively small parts or articles, is mounted on a series of stands or supports and it is desirable to be able to locate the stands at various positions along the length of the conveyor. A further desirable feature for a conveyor is the ability to attach auxiliary components, such as sensors, guides, stops, and the like to the conveyor frame and to be able to locate the components at various positions on the conveyor.
It is also an advantage to be able to incorporate different drives with a conveyor. For example, in certain installations a direct drive without speed reduction may be desired, and depending upon space requirements, it may be necessary to locate the drive either outboard or beneath an end of the conveyor. In other situations, it may be desirable to locate the drive beneath the conveyor intermediate the ends of the conveyor. Therefore, the conveyor should be capable of accommodating various drive configurations without the necessity of altering or modifying the basic conveyor structure.